Something Clever About Darkness and Water
by Darth Azrael
Summary: this is something i came up with because i couldn't sleep. Irma and Riku connect in a very special way. M for lemony goodness.


**HELLO EVERYBODY! It's your favorite Sith Lord Darth Azrael here to give you a taste of something I've had swirling around in my head for a while now, and the only way to get it out was to write it down. Now the basis is simple, it's a crossover of W.I.T.C.H. and Kingdom Hearts. The subjects are Riku and Irma, and things get nice and steamy between them ;) I want to be clear: I have advanced the ages of those involved to their early twenties, this is a random chapter, I have no idea when it takes place in the story and I don't even know if it's going to be incorporated at all, or that I'll be able to come up with anything more after I finish this and put it up for you guys. So just tell me what you think when you're done and I'll see if I can come up with anything more. Okay now that the boring part is over let's get to it.**

Riku walked down the stairs and into the living room of his relatively sparse house, rubbing his damp hair with a towel and water running down his shirtless torso after his quick shower. A clap of thunder drew his attention to the window, and he saw drops of rain beating against his window and lightning flash between the pitch black clouds. "Huh. Didn't say it was going to rain today." He stared at the downpour for a few minutes before shrugging and lowering his blinds. He walked over to the small fireplace, where his blades Soul Eater and Way to the Dawn rested, and tossed a few logs on it before holding his hand over it and setting them alight with a blast of dark fire. It burned black as night for a few seconds before turning a much happier orange-yellow. "There we go." he said, tossing another log on the fire before going into the kitchen and making a sandwich, carrying it back to the comfy chair by the fire and plopped down, the leather cool against his back. Wolfing down the sandwich in a few quick bites he passed the time staring into the flames as the danced, occasionally flicking his wrist and making the flames darken to purple. When he stared long enough he saw images. Images of his past shrouded in Darkness, as the meat puppet of Ansem, his redemption in the fight against the Nobodies, and eventually, his meeting of the members of W.I.T.C.H. He smiled at the memory of one particular guardian of the Veil. The images in the fire changed to Irma, her smile when she laughed, the snarl on her face when she was fighting, and the way the lights danced in her eyes on the night they were at that disastrous rave.

A knock at the door brought him from his reverie with a start. He pushed himself up from the chair and walked to his door, peering through the peephole and seeing only someone, a woman from the way her clothes clung to her body and her hair plastered to her eyes. He opened the door and looked at her, unsure of how to go about this. "Uh . . . may I help you?" he asked awkwardly. The woman looked up at him, her eyes red from crying and he recognized her instantly "Irma, what are you doing out in the rain like this?" he asked, stepping aside immediately to allow her entrance. She sniffled, obviously still in tears. "I'm the one making it rain moron." She said, walking past Riku and into his living room before sitting in his chair. Riku looked out at the storm before smacking himself in the forehead. "Duh, guardian of _water_. Of course her emotions would affect the weather." He shook his head as he shut the door and headed back into the living room, standing in front of the fire. "Okay Irma, time for the million dollar question: what's the matter?" he asked. Irma looked at him and sniffled again, her eyes running down Riku's muscled torso. "Could you put a shirt on first please? I don't really want any . . . distractions." She said, turning away to stare out the window. Lightning flashed and was immediately followed by a boom of thunder. "Yeah, sure, give me just a sec." he said, jogging up his stairs and returning shortly wearing a black shirt with a stylized heart on it. When he looked at Irma she had stopped crying for the moment and was staring at Soul Eater and Way to the Dawn. "Okay Irma, no more distractions, what's up?" he asked again. Irma sighed and sat down.

"Do you remember Martin?" she asked. Riku thought for a moment then nodded. "That really geeky kid with the glasses that you finally caved in to and started dating a while ago." He said. Irma nodded. "Well he was accepted to the college on the other side of the city, and I finally managed to make some time to go see him. And I swear it sounds like a cliché college movie, but a blonde girl answered the door wearing no pants and his shirt, like she fucking lived there. I mean the nerve of her, and he strolled out like nothing was wrong! I almost drowned him Riku I swear to god I almost drowned both of them." Outside the downpour increased to hurricane level rains as her temper flared, and more lightning danced between the clouds. Riku shook his head in disgust. "What a damn scumbag." He said simply before walking into his kitchen and opening his refrigerator "I need a beer. You want one?" he asked, to which Irma replied "Yes." Riku grabbed two brown bottles and shut the fridge with his foot, flicking off the caps with his thumbs as he returned to the living room and handed one to Irma, which she accepted gratefully.

As Riku and Irma drank their beer in silence Irma stared into the flames. When her bottle was half empty she asked "Why haven't I ever seen you with a girlfriend Riku?" this made Riku do a spit take into the fire. Irma smiled, embarrassed as a giggle escaped her lips. Riku shook his head. "Mostly haven't found someone yet. But there was an old legend about the wielders of Darkness among the keyblade wielders. That those who walk the road of Darkness must do so alone. And it would seem that the legends are true. Sora has Kairi, Roxas has Elyon, and I have . . . no one." He said, looking into the flames. Irma stared at him for a long moment before finishing the rest of her beer in one long pull and setting it on the small table next to her. She stood and walked over to him slowly, taking the beer from his hands and replacing it with her own hands, which looked so small, almost childlike, in his. "Riku it doesn't have to be like that, you don't have to be alone." She said staring into his turquoise colored eyes. "Wasn't there anybody out there that you cared about? When we were talking on your home island after you finished off Xemnas, you said there was someone you cared about, but she didn't really want that kind of relationship. Who was it that told you that? Have her feelings about you changed at all?" Riku stared into her eyes for a long moment before looking away, his hands dropping to his sides "I don't know. She's always been really . . . gah I don't know how to put it into words. Her emotions are like the ocean. Rolling waves and eddying tides." He said, staring into the fire again. Irma looked at him for a long moment, the pieces falling into place.

"How long have you cared about me like that Riku?" she asked the silver haired young man. He wouldn't look at her for a few moments, his mouth working but no words coming out before he finally managed to find his voice. "As far back as our first meeting, when we locked down the portal that you had closed. Back when I wore that black hoodie that you loved to hate." He said, plopping into the chair and grinning at how she had complained about his hoodie, or at least how the hood was always pulled up. Irma found herself grinning as well, thinking of that damned hoodie as well. She sat down on the arm of the chair. "Riku, why haven't you ever said anything about this?" she asked. Riku sat for a long moment before answering "Never seemed like the right time. You were off protecting the Veil and I was doing work for Master Yen Sid. You were also dating Martin at the time so it wasn't exactly the best time to confess my feelings." He said with a grin. Irma responded with a smile of her own and sat in his lap. "Well, we could change that now. Maybe it's time you had a light of your own when you're surrounded by Darkness." She said, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it softly. Riku stared at their hands before turning away. "I don't know. Not sure I want to be your rebound guy." He said. Irma used her free hand to run her fingers through his hair. "Riku I know being the rebound guy is a terrible fate for all good men, but I'm willing to try and make this work." She said as she squeezed his hand again.

Riku squeezed back and cupped her face with his free one. "As long as you're willing to try, I am too." He said, before capturing her lips with his own. Irma was shocked at first, but quickly relaxed into the kiss and was responding in kind, snaking her fingers through his hair as he pulled her closer. It wasn't long before their kisses became more passionate, a moan escaping from both of them as they slid off the chair and onto the floor. Riku's hand slid under her shirt to cup her breast and she gasped, pulling away and looking at him, her eyes smoky and full of lust. She grinned and slid her shirt off revealing a pair of D-cups covered by a plain blue bra, which Riku was quick to remove, burning the clasps away with a burst of dark flame and tearing it off, throwing it in the fire. Irma stared at the burning remains of her undergarment and decided to get revenge by tearing his shirt and throwing it into the fire to join her bra. Riku kissed her again as he unfastened her pants, Irma working to remove his belt with clumsy hands, finally managing to get it off and throwing it somewhere. She managed to get his pants off as he started sliding her pants off as well, seeing his erection straining at the thin fabric of his boxers.

She grinned evilly and slid her hand inside, sliding her finger along his shaft, getting a loud moan from Riku as she caressed his member. He groaned as she squeezed and stroked him and slid a finger up her thigh and along her moistening slit, eliciting a moan from her. She pushed him on his back and removed his boxers, sliding on top of him and rubbing back and forth along his shaft, coating it in her slick juices before taking him into her, feeling her walls stretch and grip his cock. He moaned as she began to gyrate slowly, teasing him. Riku began thrusting in time with her gyrations, his hands sliding up to massage her breasts, pinching and twisting her nipples and getting a delighted shriek from her. She leaned forward over his body and kissed him as she bobbed up and down on his member, driving them closer to their climax. As she quickened her pace Riku moaned out "Irma, I'm going to cum." Irma kissed him again and breathed out "Do it, cum inside me, I want you to fill me up." Riku began thrusting faster; driving himself as deeply into her as he could before finally climaxing, pumping thick ropes of his cum into her. This drove Irma into her own orgasm, her pussy clamping down on him, milking him for every last drop. After what felt like an eternity their pleasure subsided and they collapsed, Irma falling into his arms, both of them panting.

Irma was the first to speak "Not gonna lie Riku, totally needed that, and it was fucking incredible." She said before kissing him and laying her head on his chest. Riku wrapped an arm around her shoulder and held her close, kissing the top of her head. "Yeah, definitely incredible." He said, laying his head back and closing his eyes, feeling sleep overtake him. Irma sighed and closed her eyes as well.

Morning came way too soon for Riku, the light from the sun shining on his face waking him. He tried to stretch but felt one of his arms held down by the sleeping guardian. He smiled and carefully pulled his arm free and went to the kitchen, emptying his fridge of eggs, bacon sausage and everything else he could cook and set to work, filling the whole house with the smell of cooking food. By the time he was finished Irma had woken up, stumbling into the kitchen in nothing but her panties, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Good morning sunshine." Riku said, passing her a cup of coffee, which Irma gratefully accepted with a sleepy "You are my hero." He piled two plates full of food and sat them on the small table. They ate in silence, simply enjoying each other's company before Irma finally said something "Look Riku, about last night. Where are we going to go from here?" Riku paused mid-chew and thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. Last night was amazing and wild and passionate. But I honestly have no idea where we're going to go from here, except maybe the bathroom to get washed up." That got a small laugh from Irma, who had finished eating and got up to put her plate in the sink, but before she could turn around Riku was behind her, hugging her and kissing down her neck, getting a moan in response and a strained "Guessing you want another round huh?" Riku nodded and turned her head to kiss her lips and she giggled when they pulled away from one another, turning around and hopping onto the counter.

**And that's where it ends, mostly cuz I had no idea how to actually end it. I apologize if the lemon is poorly written, I don't have a lot of experience writing them and I'm a virgin besides so I have no real world experience to fall back on. anyways just let me know what you thought, please no flames, seriously guys I'm tired of that negative shit.**


End file.
